borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Destroyer * big spoiler warning*
Is it just me that believes that the final boss of Borderlands, the Destroyer, is a bit too easy? When facing him I didn't even fully lose my shield (I am playing Lilith and was lvl 33 at the moment) I just shot the weak spots repeatedly with my trusty SMG and then he just died very quickly. I was actually a little bit dissapointed, since it is such a great game and I expected the final boss to be a little more.. challenging? I'm writing this here since I would like to hear out the opinion about other people. P.S I am very curious how tough he will be in the second playthrough D.S //Dramatic Entrance 13:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree with this, i beat him with at lvl 32 with my soldier, just shot down the tendrils and everything was fine. Am also looking forward to beating him at 2nd playthrough, although i doubt he will be much harder Demondares 14:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC ive beat it on the second playthrough. its easy but he has alot of health Evz x KaRnAgE 15:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Evz_x_KaRnAgE I have also beaten him on a second playthrough and I was level 50. I thought there might be more of a challenge, perhaps even some better loot. But it was just as easy as it was the first time around, just had to use more ammo. More challenge would have been nice, but it is still a great game. --Braleth 16:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeap... Killed him in 10-15 seconds my first time around with a 60x7 damage masher with 2 bullet clip. Clip size stops mattering when my reload speed is like... ~120%. xP What's sad is that Masher was like... level 15. They tend to have amazing lifespans because of the fact they allow you to keep up with your insane RoF while still landing headshots. LaznAzn 16:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- The first playthrough I did with a friend, he was a pain, because we were both running out of ammo. ((He was playing Mordecai, I was Lilith))I think what they did to make it more challenging was make the run up to him a pain, throwing lots of bullet sponge baddies at you to make you more malnourished at him. I ended up having to keep phasewalk, melee, phaswalk... It was a pain. When I played through with another friend, we killed him in about thirty seconds. I stood as far back I could, and pumped him full of Horde Rockets, tearing out about a quarter of his life each shot, while my teamie healed me up. ---- So I seem not to be the only one... Perhaps Gearbox could release an add-on/downloadable content to make him/it more challenging? Would be a real hit amongst many players! I do agree though that the run approaching the vault was real hell... And since the approach was so difficult, I suspected a tough last boss... Oh well, I love the game too much to stop playing! My summary though is that Gearbox did the end a little hasty. They increased the pace to much at the end, and really didn't tie up all the loose ends.. But I will say it again: I love the game too much! And I am eagerly waiting for any new related releases to it! //Dramatic Entrance 22:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- I was playing Mordecai at level 33 I think. I had my skill points set to maximize sniper damage, critical shots, bullet damage, and magazine size. I was using the "Thwack!" Sniper as it had great critical damage and a clip size of 11 with my skills (and 85% sniper critical hit class mod). I killed him before the chick on the intercom in the corner even finished talking. I just zoomed in and put a dozen shots right into his middle where you could get Critical hits. I didn't even know how he was supposed to attack, he didn't get a chance as he died less than a full clip in (which I unloaded in about 15 seconds). To be honest, it was kind of dissapointing in how easy he is if you have a critical hit of nearly 8,000 damage. ---- Finished Playthrough 2. This time with a Masher that was level 48... Wow. Killed him in under 10 seconds, but I was shooting like 3 bullets a second and reloading in a fraction of a second. Each shot crit hit for 12K damage... So 36K damage a second... Yeap... Hurrah Revolvers! xD (Lucky his butt was still in the portal because he probably crapped himself) LaznAzn 06:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- I took my time with him on the first encounter. Playing Mordecai at about level 35. Shot the eye a couple of times with the sniper rifle, then switched over to some optional weapons I had been carrying just for fun. At some point the eye shoots out a beam which although it visually cuts through shelter (I was hiding behind one of the stone columns) doesn't actually do damage. Likewise, The Destroyer eventually reaches out and wraps tentacles around some of the stone columns, but doesn't seem to do much beyond that. I was really expecting a lot more out of an end boss (well actually I was expecting to find some sort of "vault" that I could enter with lots of goodies, but oh well) and it seems like this boss was supposed to do more, but ultimately didn't. The Rakk Hive was a lot more entertaining. ---- I kinda just destroyed the Rakk hive when I played... I was kinda underwhelmed by most of the boss fights, but then again, they were usually one big guy pounding on you. After playing through on play through two, we ran outta ammo again. ((I also found y ammo regening Revolver in the stuff the Destroyer dropped. Would have been handy...)), and that proved to make the fight difficult, as I was loaded for close combat, and my ally was already low on sniper rounds. ---- Killed The Destroyer in one clip with 6 shots from a Crimson Nidhogg rocket launcher in my first playthrough on my soldier. I was very disappointed. --Roumo 02:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Once I got over the initial shock of seeing the Destroyer, I played it pretty carelessly and still never saw a dent in my soldier's health. Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, recharge shield, rinse/repeat. Used up alot of ammo but that's cuz I was using pretty crap guns. 2nd playthrough I'm making sure to farm for better stuff so he should (hopefully) be even more of a breeze this time around. //DZA6010 17:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah, this and the characters back stories were real letdowns for the game for me. --Slyrat 16:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- I played as mordecai and I was like, wtf how am I supposed to kill that thing when i saw it. I used a repeater that fire rediculously fast thanks to the tentacles counting towards enemies killed for my skills to increase damage and fire speed. Took like ten minutes, and was pretty annoying, but i was lvl 40ish at the time. Loved the race up the hill. Loot was lame, though. is there any way to fight him again? Only twice is pretty lame, even if he is easy he'd still be great to rush friends on or farm loot on for 2nd playthrough.--Markfriedman 19:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- I don't understand how people are saying they killed him in under 1 minute. I played as a soldier and fought him at about level 36 on the first play through. He was easy to figure out how to kill, just hide behind the pillar really far away and keep shooting his eye and the tendril, but I definitely took longer than 5 minutes. I was unloading my machine gun with an 80 bullet magazine doing 1k on avg with crit, and his HP barely moved... From my first playthrough, I would put his HP at upwards of 1 million, and I just don't see how its possible to do THAT much dmg in 1 minute. (DPS upwards of 16000??) Karpov 08:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- Boss is too easy. I agree. Even just having one of the stone pillars blow up if it takes a few eye-blasts would have mixed things up by having you run frantically to another one. I think people were lost in the moment and didn't realize how much damage they were dealing or how much ammo they were using, claiming they did it in under a minute... unless they went back to playthrough 1 with playthrough 3 guns. However, I don't have a class mod for sniper rifle damage, but with a sniper rifle that does about 400 base dmg I was getting crits for around 5-6k for each shot. I could see how this would take off a chunk, but considering on Roland I was spraying my rifle and doing about 1-1.5k for each shot, and wasn't dead in under 100 bullets or so, I think people are embellishing just how much they did with their sniper rifle. Kleptomaniac666 13:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- I just fought him by myself in playthrough two. He has an insane amount of health and the fight wasn't even interesting or fun. I rubberbanded my controller after he latched onto the pillars and went to make a sammich. Only arkham asylum had a more dissappointing final fight that this...--Markfriedman 20:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) --- ---- The only guy i found challenging was the guy with the boom shot in play-through 2. I was a level 50 siren and he was able to take out my shield in one burst. I had to strafe and fire at him with my chimera smg to kill him-xbl:Predalienmaul i blew him off the side of thor with sledges shotgun made it oh so easy :D I also found the destroyer much easier than I expected. I got him with a Roland build - hid behind the pillar to the left, picked off the tentacles and then kept unloading into the eye. I dashed out and put my turret in front of him when it was available. ---- Had more trouble from Bonehead than the "Destroyer". With the back-story they gave this boss, you would have expected A LOT more from him. When I first starting fighting the guy I was crappin in my pants cause he merc'd the commandant like NOTHIIINNGGGGG; just started firing my machine gun at his eye hopin' it would pop and couldn't see me or something. Definitely one of the easiest bosses of the game. Was kinda glad and disappointed that he wasn't tougher. Skippy ---- The Destroyer was much too easy for me, I was playing with a buddy and just unloaded with my Double Anarchy the first playthrough, it was pathetic. And considering I just phasewalked past most of the enemies on the run up there I had plenty of ammo. Honestly I had a harder time with Sledge, or even Skagzilla! Which is terribly pathetic. I lol'd at the ending that everyone said was so disappointing, I found it hilarious. Although I was pissed that they never fleshed out the character's storylines. Zylo the Wolfbane He was quite easy in 4 player Co-op, did him with a group that consisted of the following. 2x sirens, I was lvl 34, ther other was level 36. and 2x mordecai, one level 35 and 1 level 33. we took him down in less than a minute, I found my shotgun to be really great at shooting his eye, we mainly focussed on his eye and didn't even get hit once by any of his attacks (was constantly watching our health / shield ~Fire Bullets seccond playthrough it had a stupid amount of health i used all my rockets :( and nades almost all of my repeater ammo and half of my sniper ammo A good strategy for Destroyer is to simply hide behind the pillars behind the fast travel station. Provided that you have a good accuracy weapon you can whittle away at the Destroyer's health as long as you destroy it's purple pods to stop it from firing it's tracking missiles. ~Critz I find the game overall needs a bit more difficulty because if you play all the sidequests, you'll outlevel the game in a rapid pace. I was level 36 by the end of playthrough one and most of it was a joke since we were a team of 6 on level 36. The only problem was running out of ammo in the final endurance rally; I was using a very high RoF 2xSMG which obviously eats through bullet space quickly. Two of us did die once to the Destroyer because of the ungodly amounts of HP it had with 3 players and that we didn't realize you can sever its tentacles, but it was still relatively easy; I kept clocking it for 5700 to the eye each shot and my team wasn't doing much worse. I feel the game needs some setting that can adjust the levels of the challenges for completionist players who play through all the quests and get a good bunch of achievements. I don't think we'd had a level appropriate quest since New Haven even though we always did the hard ones first. Buffing up the Destroyer and easy bosses (Master McCloud, anyone?) quite a bit would be really nice. --Elealar 22:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Took me one minute solo with my lvl 36 Hunter using.... an SMG! Double Anarchy SMG + accuracy/crit skills + Ranger class mod giving another +50% accuracy and +60% crit. Even at the distance I was from the Destroyer, my shot spread was tight enough to get all my hits in the eye, getting 600 damage per projectile per hit. Every time the purple tentacles would regrow I pretty much just did a big circle with my gun taking them all out at the orbs and then returned to the eye. 4 projectiles/shot * 600 dmg = 2400 dmg/shot. 8.3shots/sec = 19920 dmg/sec. It would take 50 seconds of constant shots to take down 1,000,000 HP, which left 10 seconds in the ordeal for reloads and to take out the orbs. Based on my memory, that's about how it went The whole thing was boring and easy, just like the last 3rd of the game itself. I'm on the 2nd playthrough now and a group of 5 skags gives me more trouble than the Destroyer did (and than the Lance ever did, if it weren't for their nades)--Thadeous 19:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I just ran around and spammed my shotgun at him. Went down in around 3 minutes, and that was playing Roland at Level 29. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- Except for a couple lucky shots at the very beginning of the fight (I wanted to go in cold and figure it out myself) The Destroyer was a freaking joke. A friend and I played the entire game from beginning to end, he as a Hunter, me as a Soldier. I can totally agree with what that person said a few posts above...we are completionists and did every single quest and side quest, and by about New Haven it was hard to find quests that were actually difficult for our level. Gearbox totally should have ramped up the difficulty some towards the end, had the enemy levels scale better or something. I guess for some it would be difficult keeping a good supply of ammo for non-Soldier solo players or teams without one, but I was able to find a nice class-mod with +8 Team Ammo Regeneration on it...coupled with an Orange Combat Rifle with "Hold your ground... Forever" (+10 Ammo Regen) I was luck enough to find in a vending machine as a featured item I couldn't spend ammo fast enough to actually run out lol...came in very handy towards the final climb with those pain in the ass Guardians. My Hunter friend was able to drop some nice damage on them with his sniper rifle, while I wore them down. I'd actually credit the ammo regen a lot for the ease we blew through the end of the game...having infinite ammo may be the thing that completely drives the difficulty into the dirt. We're halfway through Playthrough 2 and it's even easier, we're seriously owning damn near everything. We're gonna roll different characters for this next run (He as Brick, me as Lilith) so we'll see how that turns out =D - Effedup 06:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Considering game difficulty, I found it to the opposite... it got harder faster than I could keep up. I did every single side quest that came up, and I didn't rely on my vehicle to get every kill. And yet there was a part in the Arid Badlands that I was a good 3 or 4 levels below the enemies I had to kill. If I quit and restarted the game, their levels dropped a bit to match mine (or something about them lowered since they became much easier). And then 7 or 8 levels later in the game, I noticed that they were once again much stronger than me. ~ ~ ~ ~ Kleptomaniac666 ---- @Kleptomaniac666: Were the enemies of actually higher levels or were they just hard? 'cause the latter could be because your equipment or mechanical playing is lacking; if it's the former: Did you make sure to check that you're doing the easier quests available first? At every point, the various questgivers and bounty boards give you a bunch of quests and at least few of them are hard to overwhelming (or supposed to be; those are what we do first now). Make sure to check the quest level when picking which quest to track and don't actually go on quests over one level above your current level. Also, the claptrap appears every now and then to tell you when some characters/bounty boards have new quests you give you. Generally some of those are of lower level than whatever the hardest quests you're doing right now are. Also, don't stray too much to areas where you don't have quests as those might contain enemies for a future quest which tend to be of higher level than you before getting said quests. Though with car, especially in singleplayer, you can generally deal with enemies much higher level than yourself (in multiplayer they tend to be too tough and eat through your shields really fast) by just driving over 'em or just rocketing them into oblivion. Not much XP, but the perfect way to get to places you'd normally have trouble getting to early. So yeah, bad for primary combat mode due to XP loss, but good for...getting ahead a bit :P Hope that helped. --Elealar 04:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I really wish that I had taken screenshots or recorded the exact numbers. At this point it's too fuzzy for me to remember exactly. I had defenitley completed every single other quest possible up to that point, and I only had 2 quests at that time (Sledge and Gather Weapon Parts... I think it was the Machine Gun). Quest was rated Yellow or Green. Reason I don't think it was gear because it DID become easier once I quit and restarted. Bandits went from requiring 2 full assault rifle clips to dying before I could even unload one clip. ~ ~ ~ ~ Kleptomaniac666 Beat him as a 34 Lilith solo, using the Tempest classmod. I ignored the tentacles and kept popping out from cover to take potshots at his weak spot with the Thunderstorm. Took about 10 or so shots. I think he's way too easy if your build gives a critical damage bonus, since his weak spot is freaking enormous. Would have been easier if I'd used a sniper gun or something else with decent accuracy, but I was too lazy to aim. One way to make him harder would be to make the weak spot shrink as his HP decreases. @Elealar: You can kind of exploit the car, especially for bosses like Widowmaker and Helob. Keep nudging them gently with the car until they're very low on HP (or until the car is low on HP... heh), then drive behind cover, get out and finish them with conventional weapons to avoid losing XP. -- 5p. ---- I found the destroyer quite hard on my first play though. It constantly spammed its slam and its eye attack witch ripped though my shield and HP even behind walls very quickly. Was a lvl 36 hunter It seams that either my play style sucks against this boss you I'm just freaking unlucky. In co-op its a piece of piss as the eye attacks aren't souly focused on you. It used them so quickly against me my shield never had chance to recharge. 22:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, that could be why it was so easy for me, I haven't fought him yet solo, but I can tell you Hunter + Soldier duo we freaking crushed him. when I had his attention, my Hunter friend just destroyed him with crits with his sniper, and when it would get pissed at him, I would just drill him down with my Combat Rifle. Rinse/Repeat as necessary LOL - Effedup 22:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- At first I was having a really hard time fighting him. I kept getting hit by his attacks and I couldn't move fast enough to get behind cover. Those purple homing blasts were a bitch too. Out of sheer luck, I just ran over to a tentacle on the wall to hide, tried blasting it and noticed it took damage. I hid back there, blasted the tentacle, popped out to blast the purple tentacles, then right back to bashing on the wall tentacle. The only attacks that could reach me were the homing blasts. I can't say I was too disappointed since it managed to kill me 3 times. November 30, 2009 23:39 ---- I had a hard time fighting the Destroyer alone. I was a lvl 37 Hunter and the only attacks that would hit me were those purple daggers of death that he'd launch at you. A lot of people said to ignore the tentacles and go right for the eye, but I took out the four purple tentacles, after dying a few times, and they didn't reappear again until near the end of the fight. Once those tentacles were gone I just used my strongest sniper rifle to score critical hits on the eye. He went down pretty easy after that. I have since then fought him as a group of four, three hunters and a soldier and he went down way easier. It seems he's mainly made to be fought as a group. User:Agent519 ] ---- Rather, I'd say he's designed to be fought solo and crumbles horribly against any group. I'd imagine the final boss were meant to be somewhat challenging. --Elealar 23:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- i dont see how he could have been hard? for me he was so easy i thought the game had glitched, i simply stood behind the pillar and just unloaded clip after clip into his eye, on PT1 i ran out of ammo and had to swap to my sniper, you can actually stand behind a pillar and shoot his eye without taking any damage from the eyebeam Kippeth 04:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- most of the attacks are easy to avoid but they do alot of damage when they do hit --Jaguarman134 19:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :the projectile she fires took about 1/10 off my shield, their explosion took about 1/4 and the eye beam was a joke, it would take her atleast 4 or 5 seconds to get my shields down Kippeth 03:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- LOL just beat it an hour ago on 2nd playthrough, it was a minute thirty tops. I duo'd it with my trusty partner, he on Hunter, me on Soldier. We hardly took any damage. I was hoping it'd be at least as difficult as the first playthrough... - Effedup 05:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I just soloed it on the first playthrough with another Siren. Didn't die once; knowing what's coming helps apparently. Seems the only dangerous thing is the tentacle missiles so as long as one blasts the 4 tentacles, it's really a wash; the pillar protects one from the eye beam and the rest don't reach you and you can still crit it all the way. This time I didn't even have the trouble of running out of bullets since I knew they'd be in short supply and thus brought an electric combat rifle to kill the Eredians without expending bullets from my actual combat weapons (Sniper and SMG). --Elealar 23:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- User:Duleth 02:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) For me Destroyer sucks, then again i had a bloodwing build because i liked the money(got ow muhc for the planet' achievment before level 34) and my bloodwing could one hit anything that wasn't Badass or a boss. Idk how many times i fought him b4 i kiled him, but heres the idea ~i had 7.4 mil when i entered Destroyers room, (b4 i looted) had 75000 after he died. his loot did suck horrably but i found him fun cuz of my build, which obiviously wasnt meant for solo play but i did it anyways. I finally killed him because i kerpt 1 of each gun type in my bag or equipped and had used all of my SMG, repeater, Machine gun, and revolver ammo b4 finishing him wtih my sniper (i max out for blood, swipe, swift something, and idk the last one, rest where in for +%dmg with sniper and exp for crit kills.) so as long as u got a sucky build he is challenging and sort of fun. ---- He wasn't really that hard, but it did take me a long time to kill him, especially on PT2 when I ran out of ammo for ALL of my weapons, I had to take out my pathetic Eridian Lighting, Thunder Storm, and Cannon to take him out. I hid behind the second pillar on the right, took out all but one tentacle that couldn't attack me if I got in a certain area by the pillar. I would wait for him to fire his eye beam, then get out, fire all Lightning bolts, fire all bolts of my 2nd lightning, fire 2 shots of Storm, then fire a Cannon while he was charging his beam. Rinse and repeat. When it was almost dead, I ran out to avoid one of his attacks and shot my Cannon. He got me with the eye beam, the tentacle missiles, and the shockwave right after that to make me bleed out, and then my Cannon shot hit him and I beat it. It wasn't that boring though, it was pretty hard to dodge his shockwaves, tounge, eye beam, and tentacle missiles all at the same time. Even behind that pillar I mentioned I would get hurt, but it wouldn't be enough to bring my shield down though, if there was only one left. I'm satisfied with the boss, but it would have been cooler to fight him when he was mobile or had more surprises. I wanted to see the destroyer come off the mountain and kick ALL the Crimson Lances asses. Probably took upwards to 8min to kill him, as I ran out of ammo when half of his health was down. --Blue A10 Talk 08:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- On my first playthrough, as Roland, I threw down my turret, and killed him in about 2 minutes with a variety of rockets, shotgun, and sniper. Being new to the game, I didn't increase my ammo allowaces so I ran out after the long fight to get to the Vault. Even so, it only took about 2 minutes. Next playthrough, as Mordecai, he killed me twice before I discovered the pillar to the far left. He was still hitting me until he wrapped a purple tenacle around the pillar, shielding me from his own attacks, and I killed him by just shooting the tenacle point-blank with Sledge's shotgun. Took about 5 minutes. I played a new Roland through PT1, this time doing it right by increasing ammo and picking up mods and using skill points more wisely. With a max'ed out turret and a sweet Glorious Havoc machine gun with a mag over 200 (after skills and mod stacks), I killed him in about 30 seconds and didn't even move - just dropped the turret and fired non-stop into his mouth. MeMadeIt 11:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- First time I played using a burst rifle soldier with the leader class mod since forever... I was about level 37-38 - Half the game was horribly easy as I was constantly 3-4 levels above every enemy, the boss while easy took quite a while because the burst file rifle I was using was for level 16 and was really weak... I was already using supply drop by that time so ammo wasnt an issue... really other then that giant eye beam he fired when he was low - I didnt even notice he was really attack... Just a boring fight ATM Im about half way thru play2 and still finding the game really easy since Im still using leader mod and am level 48 shooting level 39 mobs... with the same level 16 gun... half the time I just drop my turret and watch it shoot people for like 5k damage '''-Talamare-''' 20:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Pretty much what happens with the game is that after you hit a certain point (I'd say around Sledge) the bosses become incredibly weak against your gear (frankly the minions are sometimes harder than the actual bosses themselves; Nine Toes's skags, anyone?). For example, Krom's turret: good idea in practice, I mean a turret that shoots constant rockets and machine guns at you on your way to to destroy the turret? (D-Day reference anyone?) But if you can just snipe/fire rockets outside of its range and destroy it, it's an incredibly easy boss. The game tries to play catch up with the player by increasing the levels, and does a sort of a decent job, but would ever catch up due to the sheer amounts of exp from the "easy" sidequests. Therefore, the rest of the game makes the Destroyer easy because all you have to do is shoot tons of bullets and try to whittle down the hp. Now, they could have made it slightly harder by making it so that the weak point only appears in a specific sequence of events (say shoot all the tentacles or have him move in and out of the portal and when he appears the eye opens for a short while) but leaving the weak point open like that is just following the method of all shooter games with bosses. House of the dead 2 for example. Every boss had a weak point that was always visible making the game easy. But the lives system sorta screwed you over. Back to the topic at hand, the Destroyer I think was meant to be more like a boss that announced "Oh hey, it's finally over. Last person we have to shoot at is standing still! Go! Bullet hose!" That, and they sorta ran out of ideas, I mean what can you make after a boss that moves around constantly with a shotgun that fires 6 rockets at you? Or a miniboss that shoots giant glowing white orbs at your face? The only solution that one could think of in a game like this is to have a giant monster with a TON of health that you'd most likely run out of ammo trying to defeat (unless you had ammo regen), cause there's nothing more annoying than having a weapon you can't fire due to the lack of possessing the projectiles needed to fire it. ---- I guess I'm one of the odd people who found him difficult. Well, not so much difficult as actually putting up a fight. If I stood and took hits from the purple projectiles, it would hurt too much, so I'd get flushed from pillar to pillar and then the eye beam would completely destroy me. I basically saved my phasewalk for the eye beam so I could avoid it...every other eye beam, anyway. The boss took a ridiculous number of bullets to kill (and I can't possibly imagine people killing him as fast as they are claiming even with better gear,) and I found myself subbing in spare weapons just because I still had bullets for those weapon types. Yes, the weak point was a little too open once you hit the second phase, but I wouldn't say the boss was too easy. Only thing that made him plausible for me was recovering health during phasewalk and occasionally peeling off to hide in the back corner of the area where he couldn't seem to reach me with anything so shields could recharge. Rather, I would say I'm unimpressed with the originality behind the boss. Nothing says hideous like a tentacled technodrome monster with a vertically-aligned mouth, eh? The problem with stationary bosses is that, well, you can usually find a hiding place from them. Plus, the design of the boss itself was so hackneyed it was a letdown. After getting through the salt flats and approaching the end missions, I was starting to think the game was actually a little more creative than your typical hack-and-slash. Then I met the destroyer when I was expecting to fight Commander Steele, and I was just completely unimpressed. Azuarc 17:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- I didn't find the Destroyer too tough either time playing a hunter. I was lucky enough to have a class mod with ammo regen drop just before I got to the end of my first PT, and once I figured out what I needed to do, it was pretty easy. Second time, I got a little sloppy and ended up dying twice (once by getting caught out of cover and being zapped by the eye beam, once by getting knocked off the back of the cliff), but aside from that... it just took longer because of the increased HP. Most of the boss fights in the second PT were easier, actually - I think I two-shotted Krom and three-shotted Skagzilla on my second PT. Also, I have to agree with the people earlier talking about the game being too easy if you do all the side-quests. I think I hit 50 around halfway into the second PT, which made leveling up my weapon skills a PITA when enemies were only netting me around 10 xp each.--Luthiel 01:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- I frankly find the game too easy even if you avoid the sidequests. The levels aren't the only problem; your gear improves, but comparatively the opponents do not. You advance in levels, skills and equipment; opponents gain some modest equipment advancement, no skill advancement and slowish level advancement. So if the game starts out at approximately appropriate difficulty (e.g. you can lose fights), it quickly becomes a wash. Your skills start to make you comparatively more and more hard-to-kill and efficient, your equipment just plain means you're one tough mofo with damage output of a small army and levels cancel out opponent's levels. So...yeah. I wouldn't put it past me to play a Diehard version of this game; no New-Us, no "Fight for your life", just one life and that's it. Could be interesting. --Elealar 09:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- He was WAY too easy. Even Sledge was harder to beat. Then again, I was using a Maliwan Hellfire, which is a very effective gun to use against him. The Flying Fenrakk 19:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Same here. Lilith with a Hellfire took about 10-15 seconds. I was confused that all I was supposed to do was shoot his eyeball. Kept waiting for the real final challenge. All I got was a handful of disappointing loot. SkinBasket 03:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ridiculously easy. Massive disappointment, like the Rakk Hive. I just repeatedly shot him in the eye with my Detonating Cobra, and when his mouth opened I shot into that. His health just slowly went down, and my shield didn't run out. I killed him in a minute (probably less?), and was left standing thinking "Wtf?". Then again though, I was two (maybe three) levels higher than it and was using a sick gun. But still I think anyone could've beaten it easily. Hell, Mothrakk should've been the final boss had he been lvl 32 :D 20:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Why mothrakk? I say roid up Scagzilla (a lot) and make HIM the boss :p 21:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC)]] ::I agree with Skagzilla, but if we could like make a boss, i would pick NINJA CLAPTRAP. I mean, how bad-ass would that be :D. He would like be very tiny, very difficult to hit, it and deals an extreme ninja kick that absorbs half your shield.... I aslo agree with the game being too easy. The only thing that gets me killed are explosing barrels lol :P [[User:LordyLord|LordyLord 21:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ]] :::I swear the first time I played the game I thought Steele was gonna be the final boss, I mean...she looks way more EVIL than the destroyerRiceygringo 16:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Agreed, and that would have made more sense too. Like make the vault a real treasure trove like the Armory or the Hyperion Gift Shop. I felt like I got slapped in the face with that ending. VERY Anti-Climactic, especially since as the game progressed it made you hate Steele more and more, only to have in the end, her getting impaled by the Destroyer so you don't get to enact your revenge. 16:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Seems like some of you are confusing The Destroyer (Rakk hive) with Crawmerax? Sisiutl ::::: AND you dont even get much of a chance to say "TAKE THAT! BITCH!" when she gets disemboweled by the Destroyer ::::: P.S. I am allowed to say 'bitch' right? after all there is a gun named after it...Riceygringo 20:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Sisiutl, The Destroyer and Rakk Hive are two completely different bosses (if you even cosider Rakk Hive a boss, I dont) and Crawmerax, how could possibly mistake him/her/it for anything other than itself? Eulogenic 01:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC)